O Casamento
by Diabolicamente Prada
Summary: Gina Weasley está noiva de Draco Malfoy. Tudo vai aparentemente bem, até que sua amiga, Luna Lovegood, resolve levála em uma vidente... O que será que vai acontecer depois disso? [short fic ganhadora do 2º lugar do 8º challenge D&G do site 3V]


**Disclaimer**Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a Rocco, a Warner e a todos que possuem direitos sobre a marca Harry Potter (que não são poucos). Alguns personagens incluídos na história pertencem a mim. mas eu acho que ninguém vai querer utilizá-los em outra fic, então isso não teve razão de ser. espero que gostem da fic e boa diversão! o/

**O Casamento**

_"Calma, Gina, calma. Você não tem motivos para duvidar dele... Não tem. Vocês vivem como num conto de fadas... Como num sonho! Isso é tudo invenção da mente perigosa da mulher satânica sentada a sua frente!"_

Gina então olhou para Luna, que estava sentada ao seu lado. A amiga ouvia tudo o que a vidente dizia, compenetrada, como se estivesse acreditando em cada palavra.

_"Ah, meu Merlin... Não pode ser sério isso."_ A ruiva pensou, horrorizada.

Gina podia se considerar uma pessoa completamente feliz e auto-realizada aos 26 anos de idade. Tinha um emprego que gostava (era colunista no _Semanário das Bruxas_), um apartamento no _SoHo_, um dos bairros mais legais de Londres em sua opinião, e... Havia ficado noiva há dois meses completos do homem mais lindo, charmoso e (uh!) gostoso do mundo bruxo (pelo menos ela achava). Quem era a perfeição em pessoa?

Draco Malfoy.

Estranho, até podia parecer, afinal, Malfoy e Weasley juntos? Parecia loucura para alguns... Mas, para eles, estava longe de ser loucura, e era isso que importava.  
As famílias também não tinham aceitado muito bem, entretanto, depois de alguns anos (e depois de Lúcio morrer na guerra), tudo havia se acertado, e o relacionamento dos dois corria bem. Tão bem que, no último outono, Draco havia pedido Gina em casamento, e assim os dois haviam ficado noivos.  
Gina estava cuidando dos preparativos do casamento com extremo entusiasmo. Sempre adorara organizar festas e eventos do gênero. Claro que, para sua infelicidade, Draco havia pedido para Gina que sua mãe, Narcisa, pudesse ajudá-la, e isso havia se tornado um transtorno, pois combinar as idéias de Narcisa Malfoy e Molly Weasley era algo quase impossível.

- O casamento pode ser em uma capelinha pequena e aconchegante perto d'A Toca. – dizia Molly, animada.

- Claro, e por que já não aproveita para fazer em uma vala? Dá no mesmo. – debochara Narcisa. – Não, não. Vai ser na igreja principal de Wiltshire. – e, para encerrar o assunto, acrescentava. – Eu e meu filho que vamos pagar, então a decisão final fica sendo minha.

Quando se tratava da festa, era ainda mais difícil as duas concordarem.

- Vai ser no pátio d'A Toca. – a mãe de Gina tomara um tom sério, quase desafiante.

- Não, vai ser nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. – Molly empertigou-se.

- Mas a festa eu e Arthur que vamos pagar! É o dever dos pais da noiva pagarem a festa!

- É, os pais da noiva geralmente pagam a festa quando suas condições financeiras permitem. Como não é esse o caso, eu mesmo me encarrego da verba usada na festa.

Gina achava esse o maior de seus problemas... Até aquele momento.  
Luna Lovegood, uma de suas melhores amigas, havia convencido Gina que esta precisava consultar uma vidente antes do casamento, para saber se este iria ter sorte e se Gina seria feliz ao lado de Draco. Com muita insistência da amiga, Gina havia concordado e assim, depois do trabalho, ela e Luna foram até a tal vidente.

A consulta começara bem.  
A mulher, chamada Madame Diane, começou prevendo coisas boas, como muita saúde e prosperidade no trabalho.

- Tudo isso é muito legal, mas... O que eu queria saber mesmo é se eu vou ser feliz no meu casamento. – disse Gina para Madame Diane, ansiosa.

E então veio a bomba.

- Querida... – Diane olhava fixamente para a bola de cristal – Sinto-lhe dizer, mas não vai dar certo. – Gina levou um susto.

- Como assim? Por quê? O que você viu? – a ruiva perguntou para a mulher, toda preocupada. E então Diane, com seus olhos grandes e azuis, a olhou de um modo devastador.

- Querida... Um homem muito próximo de seu noivo oferece perigo a você. – Gina arregalou os olhos.  
- Como assim? Que tipo de perigo? – a mulher, então, soltou uma risadinha.

- Perigo amoroso, meu anjo. – Gina olhou para a mulher ainda sem entender.

- O quê...?

- Querida, teu noivo é gay.

Gina engasgou.  
Luna começou a rir compulsivamente.

- Pra mim chega. – disse Gina em tom seco, jogando para a mulher os galeões que devia pela consulta e se levantando da cadeira.

- Você pode até não acreditar, – começou a mulher, com a voz vaga – mas tome cuidado com um homem muito próximo do seu noivo... Pode até ser o melhor amigo dele. – Gina suspirou fundo, pegou a bolsa e saiu da sala, com Luna em seu encalço.

- Só você mesmo para me trazer em um lugar desses, Luna! – exclamou Gina, tirando um espelho portátil da bolsa. – Com tanta coisa para fazer (sabia que meu casamento é em uma semana?), você faz eu perder o meu tempo com uma coisa tão absurda quanto essa.

- Com quem é que você vai falar? – perguntou Luna, apontando para o espelho que Gina acabara de pegar em sua bolsa.

- Draco, óbvio! – e então ela se dirigiu para o espelho e chamou - Draco Malfoy! – no mesmo instante, a imagem dela que estava refletida no espelho sumiu, dando lugar para uma névoa. Logo depois, a imagem de Draco Malfoy apareceu refletida nele.

- _Gineca__, meu amor!_ – ele exclamou em um tom irônico. – _Tudo bem_?

- Ah, Draco, você não vai nem acreditar no que ac... – Luna puxou o espelho da mão de Gina, impedindo-a de continuar. – Ei! Deixe eu contar para o Draco o que aconteceu!

- Não, Gina! Vai que é verdade e ele se identifica com a coisa toda? – Gina olhou para a amiga com irritação.

- Me devolve esse espelho, Luna Lovegood! – exigiu. Luna olhou para ela como se dissesse "não vai dizer que eu não avisei" e entregou de volta o espelho para Gina.

- _O que aconteceu?_ – perguntou Draco, do outro lado do espelho. – _Você sumiu de repente._

- Ah, foi só a Luna que tava de brincadeira comigo e tirou o espelho da minha mão. – Gina respondeu, embaraçada, colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha.

- _Certo... Luna Lovegood. Você anda com cada gente esquisita._ – Gina preferiu ignorar, e não respondeu nada. – _Enfim. O que você ia me dizer?_

- Hum... Nada. Não era nada. – e então, sob o olhar vitorioso de Luna, ela mudou de assunto. – Te espero hoje lá em casa às oito da noite, certo? – Draco mordeu o lábio e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Alguma coisa não estava certa. – Draco, você tem que vir! Eu ia pedir comida chinesa e ia te mostrar como andam os preparativos para o casamento! Você precisa me ajudar com tudo e... – o noivo a interrompeu.

- _Meu amor, eu **vou** ir. Só que vou chegar mais tarde porque eu e Blaise temos que resolver uns negócios urgentes e por isso combinei com ele de nos encontrarmos em um bar... Por isso, eu vou chegar lá pelas nove e meia, okay?_ – Gina assentiu, ainda chateada.

- Você vai dormir lá. – aquilo soou como uma ordem. Draco lançou um sorriso malicioso para a ruiva.

- _Claro, acha que eu ignorar uma ordem dessas?_ – e então ele pareceu olhar para o lado e concordar com uma coisa. – _Certo... Preciso desligar. Até mais, Gi._ – e então o reflexo de Gina tornou a aparecer no espelho.

- Com quem é que ele vai encontrar primeiro? – perguntou Luna a Gina, sarcástica.

- Com Blaise, ué. Blaise Zabini. – e então, ao perceber o que Luna queria dizer, Gina acrescentou. – Você não está pensando que Draco possa ter algo com o Blaise, não é?

- Zabini é o melhor amigo do Malfoy! O bar em que eles vão se encontrar pode muito bem ser um bar daqueles feitos para a causa... Como se diz mesmo? Ah, sim! Um bar GLS.

- MAS OS DOIS SÃO MACHOS! MUITO MACHOS! – exclamou Gina, irritada com a idéia de Luna.

- Quando é muito macho, dá pra desconfiar.

- Blaise é galinha...!

- Pode ser gay enrustido.

- Só você mesmo. – disse Gina entre os dentes, consultando o relógio. – Preciso voltar pra redação, Luna. Até mais. – e, dizendo isso, Gina aparatou dali. Não precisava ouvir mais nada.

Gina espreguiçou-se na cama.  
A verdade é que tinha tido uma noite maravilhosa... E, depois daquilo, não precisava de vidente nenhuma para afirmar se seu noivo era ou não era gay.  
Espreguiçou-se de novo, flexionando as costas. Em seguida, abriu os olhos. Draco dormia do seu lado, com os cabelos loiros bagunçados e o lençol tapando somente até a cintura, deixando todo o seu peito nu de fora. "Seria um desperdício se fosse gay" A ruiva pensou, segurando o riso. Como Madame Diane podia ter tido uma idéia como aquelas?

- Gina... Por acaso tem algo no meu rosto para você ficar rindo de mim enquanto durmo? – Draco perguntou de repente, sem abrir os olhos, mas com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. Costume, de certo.

- Não, não tem. – ela respondeu, dando um beijo nos lábios dele. Ele abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama. Depois de olhar para a janela e ver que o dia estava nublado, ele se voltou para ela novamente.

- Ei... Será que vai estar chovendo no dia do nosso casamento? – Gina olhou para ele assustada, como se nunca tivesse pensado nessa hipótese.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, Draco! – ela levou a mão à boca. – Por Merlin! Deixa eu ir consultar a previsão do tempo, e... – o loiro a interrompeu, dando uma travesseirada na cara da noiva. – Ei! Que idéia foi essa! – ela perguntou, com um ar ofendido.

- Você estava muito séria. – Draco respondeu, dando de ombros. Gina olhou para ele como se dissesse "Ah, é!", pegou seu travesseiro e bateu com ele no noivo.

- Veremos quem é o sério aqui, Malfoy!

Assim, os dois começaram uma guerra de travesseiros, como se fossem duas crianças... E, quando terminaram, depois de um cinco minutos, havia penas por todo o quarto, pois alguns travesseiros haviam se rasgado.

- Espero que você tenha colocado o item "travesseiros" na lista de casamento... Vamos precisar. – disse Draco, com ironia. Agora ele se dirigia para o banheiro, para tomar um banho. Gina recolhia as penas do chão com um aceno da varinha.

- Ahhh... Draco, o que você vai fazer hoje? Porque a sua mãe pediu que eu fosse com ela até a loja dos bolos e eu não queria ir sozinha. – Gina foi até o armário da cozinha e o abriu, a procura de algo para comer. Achou um pacote de bolachas de chocolate e o abriu... Nunca conseguira aprender a cozinhar, era atrapalhada demais para isso.

- Meu amor, eu tenho trabalho. Eu e Blaise temos que nos encontrar com os donos de uma empresa que queremos fazer negócio... Não posso ir. Se você não quer ir sozinha, leve a sua mãe. – ele respondeu, do banheiro. Aparentemente, já havia ligado o chuveiro, pois havia barulho de água vindo de lá.

- Narcisa e Molly juntas? Claro, Draco! – a ruiva deu uma mordida em sua bolacha. – Minha mãe queria fazer o bolo, mas Narcisa deixou essa idéia fora de cogitação.

- Bom... Minha mãe só quer o melhor. – Gina suspirou. Draco sempre iria defender Narcisa. _"Os gays são muito apegados as mães"_ Ela se assustou com o que havia pensado _"Gina! Ele vai se casar com você em seis dias... Pare de pensar um absurdo desses!"_ Disse a si mesma em pensamento, seguido de um tapa na própria testa. – Ei... Há uma festa na casa de uma das amigas da minha mãe hoje, e fomos convidados. – ele avisou de repente.

- Hoje, Draco? Nossa, é bom que você me avisa com tanta antecedência! – o barulho do chuveiro parou, e depois de um minuto Draco saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, com gotas escorrendo pelo corpo malhado dele. _"Oh, my...!"_ Gina não pode deixar de ficar de boca aberta... Era verdade que já estava acostumada com o corpo do noivo, mas nunca cansava de o admirar.

- Desculpa por te avisar só agora, - ele começou, entrando no quarto para se vestir. – mas é que eu tinha esquecido.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ela disse ao se recuperar da visão. Pegou mais uma bolacha do pacote. – Então... Que horas você vem me pegar para irmos juntos?

- Bem... – a voz dele tinha um tom apreensivo, e Gina não gostou nada disso. – Eu pensei de nos encontrarmos lá.

- Nos encontrarmos lá? Você endoidou, Draco? Eu não conheço ninguém que vai estar na festa! Quer que eu fique sozinha em meio a um bando de víboras até você chegar! – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Ah, não são víboras! – ele estava na defensiva... Draco na defensiva era a pior coisa que alguém podia ter. – Só porque eles são da alta sociedade inglesa e não são o meio que você está acostumada a lidar, não quer dizer que sejam víboras.

- Posso saber porque temos que chegar separados? Não vai dar uma boa impressão, Draco Malfoy. – ele já estava quase convencendo ela...

- Ah, é que eu vou ter que chegar mais tarde e o Blaise também, então nós vamos direto do trabalho para lá.

Os gritos que vieram a seguir puderam ser ouvidos até de dois quarteirões de distância.

- VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR DE IR COMIGO PARA ACOMPANHAR BLAISE ZABINI, DRACO? VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR DE IR COM A SUA NOIVA PARA ACOMPANHAR UM HOMEM! – Gina havia largado o pacote de bolachas no balcão da cozinha e ido atrás de Draco no quarto. Ele já estava de calças e no momento abotoava a camisa azul clara.

- Como assim "um homem", Gina? Ele é o Blaise! Eu só achei que ia ficar mais fácil e – ela o interrompeu, aos gritos.

- ACHOU ERRADO! – deu as costas para ele.

- Se você faz tanta questão de irmos juntos, eu posso passar aqui às nove da noite e nós vamos, pronto. – Gina bufou.

- Agora quem não quer ir com você sou eu! – disse, irritada. – Nos encontramos lá. – e sem dizer mais nada, foi até o banheiro e se trancou lá para tomar banho.

A festa estava animada.  
Haviam poucas crianças, que mesmo estando em pequeno número, conseguiam fazer um barulho tremendo. Os adultos estavam todos reunidos em pequenos grupos, conversando e bebendo... Fazendo a social. Também havia o "clã" dos mais velhos, que eram os bruxos e bruxas veteranos. Estes estavam sentados nos sofás da ampla sala, bebendo champagne e conversando sobre os velhos tempos... "Os tempos de ouro", como adoravam chamar. E por último, sendo o menor "grupo", havia... Gina.  
A ruiva já estava ali há bastante tempo, esperando o noivo... Mas até agora ele não havia chegado. Algumas mulheres, que anteriormente haviam sido colegas de Draco da Sonserina, passavam por Gina lançando olhares divertidos, como se dissessem "Você até pode estar noiva dele, mas ele te deixou sozinha... Ele não gosta de você". Gina, que não tinha muita paciência e sim o "fogo Weasley", tentava fazer de tudo para se controlar e não avançar nelas.  
No início da festa, Gina permanecera ao lado de Narcisa, que não era nenhuma ótima companhia ou alguém em quem pudesse confiar, mas era a pessoa que mais conhecia ali. Tentava passar o tempo bebendo tudo o que os garçons lhe ofereciam... Parecia já conhecer todos os drinks da festa quando Narcisa, com toda a classe que Deus lhe dera, murmurou no ouvido de Gina _"Por favor, não faça acharem que meu filho vai se casar com uma alcoólatra"_, e então a ruiva dera um tempo para os martinis. Mas, agora que já havia se passado mais um tempo e nada de Draco aparecer, ela já estava pensando seriamente em voltar a beber. _"Ele te deixou aqui... Ele não vai vir, sua idiota!"_ Veio uma voz na cabeça dela _"Ele não veio para ir a algum lugarzinho mais íntimo para ficar a sós com Blaise... NÃO PENSE NISSO, GINA!"_ Ela sentiu a cabeça rodopiar. O que estava fazendo? Parecia uma louca pensando aquele monte de besteiras!

Aos poucos, para ninguém perceber, ela foi saindo de fininho do ambiente para o hall de entrada. Abriu a porta principal e foi para a varanda, observar a chuva que caia intensamente... Uma verdadeira tempestade havia se formado desde de manhã.

Gina desceu cuidadosamente os degraus da escada da varanda, para não escorregar, e foi se dirigindo até o meio do jardim da imensa propriedade dos Mason. _"Gentinha mais insuportável!"_ Pensou, ao se lembrar da expressão que a Sra. Mason fez quando Narcisa lhe apresentou como "noiva" de Draco Malfoy.  
A ruiva, que há esta hora já estava molhada dos pés à cabeça, avistou o coreto que tanto procurava. Ela começou a correr em direção a ele, para se refugiar da chuva. Assim que chegou no coreto de madeira branca, se sentou no banco e ficou observando a chuva cair. _"Você vai pegar um resfriado e vai estar toda gripada para o seu casamento... Que fiasco, Gina!"_ Veio aquela famosa vozinha na cabeça da moça. _"Isso SE o casamento acontecer!"_ Contestou a outra vozinha, a vozinha "do mal".

- Por Merlin... Acho que eu te dei o endereço errado do local da festa. – disse uma voz masculina conhecida, ao mesmo tempo em que o dono dela se sentava ao lado de Gina. A ruiva ergueu a cabeça, que até agora fitava o chão, e encarou Draco.

- Como você me encontrou aqui? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Minha mãe te viu saindo da festa... E eu vim te procurar no jardim. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos encharcados, tentando secá-los sem muito sucesso aparente. – Por que você veio aqui?

- Ah...! Você ainda pergunta? – ela estava prestes a explodir. – Você me abandonou lá no meio daquela gente metida, não aparecia e ainda por cima porque estava com o Blaise! – ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, para não encará-lo. Fez-se um pequeno silêncio até que ele resolveu falar alguma coisa.

- Gina... Por acaso há algo que você queira me dizer? – ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela ergueu a cabeça e o olhou séria.

- Bom, na verdade... Eu que tenho que perguntar isso para você. Draco, por acaso há algo que você queira me dizer? Tipo... Antes de nos casarmos, selarmos votos de um compromisso hetero e tudo o mais?

- Seja direta, meu amor.

- Eufuinumavidenteeeladissequevocêeragayvocêé? – Draco olhou para Gina como se ela tivesse algum problema.

- O que você disse? – perguntou. – Desculpa, mas eu não entendi.

- VocêtemumcasocomoBlaise?

- Virginia, fale para fora!

- EU FUI NUMA VIDENTE E ELA DISSE QUE VOCÊ ERA GAY! – ela gritou, mas logo se arrependeu de tê-lo feito e tentou concertar. – Quero dizer... Ela disse que eu devia tomar cuidado com o Blaise, porque vocês dois tinham um caso e Blaise era o seu... Amante. – Draco engasgou. – Ah, não é tão absurdo assim, vocês não se desgrudam!

- Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim! – ele exclamou, indignado, e então se engasgou novamente. – E que lugares você anda freqüentando pra te disserem uma coisa dessas...!

- Bem... Foi uma vidente que a Luna me levou. – ele olhou para Gina como se a resposta estivesse bem diante dos olhos dela.

- Você prefere confiar em uma vidente que a doida da Lovegood te levou do que acreditar no seu próprio noivo!

- Mas você passa tanto tempo com o Blaise e... – ele fez um sinal para ela calar-se.

- Gina, eu vou me casar com você aqui há seis dias. Isso não é uma prova forte o suficiente para você? – Gina olhou para as gotas de chuva que molhavam as rosas do coreto. – Além do quê, eu te amo. – ela derreteu-se.

- Ah, Draco... Eu também te amo!

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais qualquer outra coisa, ele acrescentou:

- E eu e Blaise somos grandes amigos e sócios de trabalho heterossexuais.

- Você tinha que acabar com o romantismo todo, não é? – ele riu da cara frustrada de Gina.

Os dois puderam ouvir uma música tocar ao fundo... Vinha de dentro da casa. O som estava tão alto que eles podiam ouvir a valsa que tocava dali do coreto.  
Draco se abaixou para pegar algo que estava em baixo do banco onde os dois estavam sentados, e logo voltou a se sentar com uma caixa em cima do colo.

- Olha só. – começou a falar, abrindo a caixa e deixando um monde de fadinhas voarem pelo coreto e pousarem nas rosas, iluminando o coreto de um jeito... Especial. – Sempre deixam uma caixa dessas em baixo dos coretos para que quem quiser vir aqui de noite, não precise ficar no escuro.

Gina estava impressionada.

- Draco... É lindo! – ele deu um meio-sorriso, se levantou no banco e estendeu a mão para a ruiva.

- Me concede o prazer dessa dança? – Gina não pode evitar o riso. Ela se levantou do banco e pegou na mão de Draco... Estava quente comparada a sua.

- O prazer é todo meu. – ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele. Draco a puxou para perto de si e Gina pode sentir a respiração do noivo... Assim como sabia que ele devia estar sentindo a sua.

Ali, naquele coreto iluminado, com a tempestade caindo e a música tocando, ela pode ter certeza de uma coisa... Amava ele. Simplesmente amava Draco Malfoy, com todos os defeitos e perfeições que ele podia ter. Mesmo com todas as brigas que sabia que iam enfrentar, ela não se importava de permanecer junto a ele... Um único momento bom que passasse com Draco, por mais banal que fosse, a fazia esquecer de tudo e então ela só via ele em sua frente. Sabia que não ia amá-lo vinte e quatro horas por dia, e que às vezes desejaria nunca tê-lo conhecido... Mas qualquer relação era assim, e também se não fosse, perdia a graça.

A música terminou, e lentamente eles foram se separando.

- Vamos embora? Acho que essa festa já perdeu a graça. – ele disse. – Além do quê... Acho que não deixariam entrarmos desse jeito na casa dos Mason. Gina riu com gosto imaginando a cara que a Sra. Mason faria ao ver seu lindíssimo tapete persa molhado.

- Vamos sim. – concordou Gina.

Draco pegou a caixa novamente, a abriu e fez as fadinhas, uma por uma, entrarem nela. Quando todas já haviam voltado, ele fechou a caixa e a guardou novamente. Pegou na mão de Gina e os dois desceram do coreto, pegando chuva ao caminhar pelo jardim.

- Para o seu apartamento ou o meu? – Gina perguntou, enquanto tirava as sandálias de salto fino para poder caminhar melhor na grama.

- Para o único lugar em que eu posso achar comida chinesa e pizza de vários lugares da cidade na mesma prateleira da geladeira... O seu apartamento. – em uma atitude inesperada por Draco, Gina o puxou pelo colarinho para perto de si e lhe roubou um beijo... Um beijo digno de cinema.

A ruiva ajeitou a grinalda e admirou a aliança que estava em seu dedo.

- O que acha, Blaise? – ela perguntou a um de seus padrinhos de casamento, sorrindo. – Sou a senhora Malfoy agora. – Blaise Zabini sorriu. Se o "garanhão" soubesse o que Gina havia pensado sobre ele e Draco, certamente teria um ataque.

- Você e Narcisa! – ele riu. – As duas senhoras Malfoy. Lindo isso. – Gina olhou para Blaise como se fosse matá-lo.

- Ei, sem champagne para esse rapaz durante o resto da noite! – disse Gina a um dos garçons que passava. Blaise tapou a boca de Gina para que ela não falasse mais nada.

- É mentira dela, não acredite nessa mulher! Ela é louca! – o garçom balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação e passou pelos dois, os ignorando.

- Ei... O que está fazendo com a minha mulher, Blaise Zabini? – perguntou Draco ao amigo, com sarcasmo. Conseguira se livrar de alguns convidados e fora falar com o amigo e a recém-esposa.

- Você devia perguntar o que ela está fazendo comigo! Sabia que Virgínia quer me deixar sem champagne pro resto da noite? – o outro perguntou indignado, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava a ruiva.

- Ela pode te deixar até sem água, ela é a dona dessa festa. – disse Draco, abraçando Gina pela cintura.

- Por Merlin... – Blaise olhava Draco e Gina juntos, os dois recém-casados, com um sentimento semelhante ao pânico. – Mais dois que se vão. Cada vez o time dos solteiros fica menor.

Uma mulher loira e alta passou pelo trio e Blaise a seguiu com o olhar.

- Não me leve a mal, Gina... Mas meu negócio é com as loiras. – ele piscou para os amigos e saiu, atrás da mulher. Draco e Gina riram... Blaise Zabini era um mulherengo irreversível.

- E então, ainda desconfia que eu e Blaise sejamos _amantes_? – perguntou Draco à esposa, tomando um gole de seu champagne.

- Certo, admito que eu fui idiota ao pensar isso. – desculpou-se Gina, sorrindo. Nada iria a aborrecer no melhor dia de sua vida. – Como eu ia dizendo ao seu amigo... Agora eu sou a Sra. Virginia Malfoy, já pensou nisso? – Draco a virou para que ficasse de frente para ele e lhe deu um beijo de leve nos lábios.

- Só existe uma Virginia Weasley... Independente do que acontecer, nunca se esqueça de ser ela. Promete? – Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

- Prometo... Mas por que me diz isso? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu, meio embaraçado com o que ia dizer.

- Porque foi pela Virginia Weasley que eu me apaixonei.

Aquele não era um momento banal que Gina acharia bonitinho e iria dizer que amava Draco por proporcioná-lo. Aquele momento era especial... E iria ficar para sempre em sua memória.

**N.A.:** Reviewsem, pleeease!

E espero que tenham gostado... Porque eu escrevi essa D&G num momento nada D&G meu, se é que da pra entender xD

E eu já falei da minha teoria sobre esse "D&G"? Tá... Acho que não vão querer ouvir hahahaha

Enfim. Comentem porque eu sou uma menina muito necessitada de comentários... E eu fiquei realmente feliz quando essa short tirou segundo lugar no challenge do 3V -

Pretendo escrever mais uma short em breve, mas só vou escrever se essa tiver bastante reviews u.ú

Beijos ;


End file.
